The New Visitor
by Dragon Alchemest
Summary: An old friend comes to the Sohmas estate. Things are going to get interesting when things go from bad to worse.


"So Who was that?" Yuki asked in his intrerest.

"That was the main house, apparently an old friend of mine is coming to live with us,  
he's quite interesting I think that all three of you will like him." Shigure said in his smug little way.

"WAIT UP HERE DONT START MAKING ASSUMPTIONS DAMNIT!" Kyo snapped.

"Umm Shigure... How exactly do you know this person?" Questioned Torhu.

"He was a foreign exchange student from the USA during when we were high-school. He was a quite interesting charcter he knew every type of fighting style, and mastered them all too." Shigure answered with a rare serious look.

"WAIT HE MASTERED ALL THE FIGHTING ARTS!" Torhu shouted out in suprise.

"NOW WERE TALKING SOMEONE THATS ACTUALLY A CHALLANGE!" Kyo shouted immediately after Torhu.

"What do you mean, you can't even beat me and you think you can beat a master? You stupid cat." Said Yuki.

"SHUT YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo hissed.

"Calm down you two he should be showing up any ti-" Before Shigure could finish there was a knock at the front door. "Ah it seems he's here" Shigure said with a smile on his face. The door opened as a tall figure walked out he was about 187 cm tall with blue hair and deep blue eyes and with a laptop carrying case straped over his shoulder and on the other shoulder was a sword with a blue handle.

"Hello everyone!" He said with a grin on his face.

"...Oh hello I am-" Tohru said trying to greet herself.

"Tohru Honda, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure its very nice to meet you all." He calmly said "I am Shizaku Sari, but you can just call me Shizaku for short."

"HOW CAN YOU CALL SAYING YOUR FIRST NAME SHORT!" Snapped Kyo.

"Im sorry, apparently I have forgoten the customs of this country." Shizaku apologized, "I'm sure it'll all come back to me soon."

"Oh dont mind him he has a chip on his shoulder." Shigure reasured.  
"So to what do we owe the pleasure of you staying with us?"

"Well my family found out about my... Gift" Shizaku mumbled.

"Gift?" Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru all said in sequence.

"well I was born with a special ability... What I mean is that i have the ability to control anthing that is made up of Water. It started the last time i came over here and was a foriegn exchange student." Shizaku replied. "That's when the sohma's took me in as a guest and told me about their secret or more, I found out on accident. Hitori, Aya , Shigure became great friends did every thing together, of course my powers were still weak and they needed to be perfected."

"So... Shizaku you havent told us the pleasure of having you here, what is it?" Shigure questioned.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a pleasure, you see..." A tear slid down Shizaku's left cheek before he continued. "My parents found out about my ability and completely did a 180 degree turn towards me, they used to love me as their son to hating my guts and disowning me as their son. To them I am an outcast, I am dirt, scum and anything disgusting. I even had to defend myself with water."

"why was that?" Torhu asked while on the edge of crying.

"He brought out his shotgun..." With this last sentence Shigure and Tohru both broke up in tears.

"It's jussst so zad!" Shigure sobbed.

"I do agree!" Tohru agreed in tears.

"There's still a scar on his left arm." Hitori said walking into the house, "Nothing serious just a few scratches. So as soon as you two are done crying I have to know if it's ok that he stays here."

"OF COURSE ITS OKAY DAMNIT! HE WAS FREAKING THROWN OUT BY HIS PARENTS!" Kyo shouted on the verge of tears.

"Yes I do have to agree with kyo," sniffled Shigure. "He might as well stay here, he has no where else to go."

"Very well then, I shall be going." Hitori said as he walked out the door.

"So Kyo I hear that you like the Martial Arts." Shizaku said trying to start a friendly conversation.

"HELL YA! NOW YOU'RE TALKING!" Kyo yelled while getting interested.

"But you still havent beaten me yet have you stupid cat?" Mocked Yuki.

"THEN LETS GO RIGHT NOW!" Kyo lunged forward towards Yuki and threw a punch at him, as usuall Yuki dodged and was about too give give Kyo one swift kick in the chin but his foot wouldn't move past his knee. Kyo took this as a supreme opportunity and tried to give Yuki a punch to the face and was suprised to find out that his fist stopped within five inches in front of Yuki.  
While Yuki took a look at his foot, Kyo was astonished to find that his hand was completely covered in water and had a thick stream flowing towards Shizaku's hand, for Yuki it was the same but with his foot.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kyo yelped, "WHATS GOING ON! WHY CANT I MOVE MY ARM?"

"Because i dont want you two to fight... The cat and the rat should become friends instead of enemies." Shizaku proclaimed.

"THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN! I'LL ALWAYS HATE THE RAT AND THE RAT WILL DO THE SAME TOWARDS THE CAT! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN THE SAME AND ALWAYS WILL BE!" Kyo Blurted out.

The water receeded back onto Shizaku's hand and Shizaku walked off with his bag after saying, "I'm sorry I shall go get my things."

"Wait no!" Tohru shouted.

"It's not their fault it's mine, I tried to bond a relationship without permission. I'll go gather my things." With that Shizaku walked outside.


End file.
